


1000 Years

by SleepingForest (ThatTurtle)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Cyborgs, Future, Science Fiction, nanowrimo 2013
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTurtle/pseuds/SleepingForest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cyborg (?) wakes up in the distant future with little memory of how he got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I feel like I’ve been sleeping for days. I must have been exhausted. Perhaps I was ill? Memory fails me at the moment. Why do my limbs feel heavy? This place is a bit cramped._

"1000 years is long enough! Time to wakeup, Mr. Tin man!"

_Ugh. So loud. She’s speaking too quickly. I need more time to process what she’s saying. My head hurts. Give me a minute to get my bearings before I open my eyes… I don’t even know where I am. Is this thing a coffin?_

"I said, wakeup already!" The woman growls.

"Maybe he needs a moment." A male voice suggests quietly.

She sighs. “Fine. Hm… There’s still goop in the chamber. It’s like molasses. Help me get this thing open, will you?”

There’s a peculiar whirring noise. It almost sounds like a hydraulic lift.

A gust of cold air sweeps over me. I reflexively shiver.

"Are you certain this one is male?" He asks.

"Yeah, I think so. He’s just wearing one of those concealed chastity belt things. Looks like he has a chest plate, too." She answers in a hushed tone.

"Remember to speak slower. And don’t raise your voice." He murmurs.

"Alright." She replies.

I groggily open my eyes. I blink a few times to clear my hazy vision.  Things gradually come into focus. It almost looks like we're in a mechanic's repair shop or a garage. Maybe a warehouse? The room is large. The walls are concrete but there's been some weathering, it seems.

The woman comes closer to get a better look at me.  She must be in her late teens, maybe early twenties. Her hairstyle strikes me as… Odd. Even she seems a bit old to be wearing a pair of ponytails. Her blonde hair reaches her shoulders. She’s wearing a sleeveless dress and a leather jacket that falls past her knees. Her boots add a solid inch or two. A cross hangs around her throat on a metal chain.

"Somebody’s into cosplay." I mutter. My voice is dry and low.

"I’m a mercenary, doll boy." She scoffs and rolls her eyes. They are red, I notice. "What year are you from, anyway?"

“2000x.” I rasp. “What year is it?”

"…You’ve been asleep for centuries. Do you remember your name?"

"…No." I realize. "I- part of my alias was Mu." The words come out rushed.

"Then that’s what we’ll call you for now." She decides. “The name’s Eva Krylov. This is Atticus Chevalier.”

The man nods. He's a few inches taller than she is. His dark hair has a few strands out of place. With that exception, his white dress shirt and black slacks make him look professional. He's even wearing a black tie. Eva tosses me a burlap bag. She heads towards the door with Atticus at her heels.

"Get dressed. We need to leave soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like writing in first person perspective very much, nor am I fond of reading it. I might write the rest of this in third person.


	2. Chapter 2

Atticus' question left Mu rattled. He glanced himself over. Strips of white gauze were wrapped around his chest. Similar bandages kept his lower half covered like shorts. Underneath the peculiar gauze he wore hard armor that matched the color of his skin.

_I'm male... right? Wait... Tin Man? Am I a bioroid or a cyborg?_

His hair fell just past his jaw. It was layered so that the back was shorter than the front. It was dark brownish. Was it always that color? Mu could not even remember such a trivial but personal fact about himself.

He sighed and opened the bag to discover that it was full of clothes. It took him a moment to figure out how to put everything on. A black one piece apparently served as undergarments. It did not quite reach his knees, and was short sleeved but had a turtleneck collar.  The next layer was sort of like a pair of dungarees. To his surprise, the bib suddenly blended into the black fabric. It even matched the texture.

The final garment was a long sleeved,  loose fitting jacket with a hood.

 _It's more like a cloak, really._ He wondered if it was supposed to be worn that way or if it was simply too large. He had never really understood fashion trends, anyway.

He felt that he must have always been somewhat small. A runt as far his cyborg (bioroid?) peers were concerned. Mu was about five feet and seven inches- about one hundred seventy centimeters.

He pulled on a pair of boots. Thankfully, they fit well enough.

He wondered what why they had to leave soon. Mu decided to ask Eva more later. He still felt a bit disoriented. Everything was rather overwhelming.

He finally noticed a mirror on his way out. He vaguely recognized his own face, much to his relief. But his eyes worried him. They were some dark muted red color. It was unnerving. Mu ignored the thought and silently left the room.


End file.
